A communication system may communicate information in the form of frames as defined by a given protocol. The frames may have a frame format that defines the fields within the frame and the position of the information within each field. Variations in communication protocols may lead to variations in frame formats. In addition, a single protocol may have several types of frame formats.
The communication system may use a frame parser to recover such frame information. A frame parser may have difficulty in parsing frame information, however, from the same or different protocols with varying frame formats. Consequently, there may be need for improvements in frame parsing techniques in a device or network.